fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoko Izumo
Ryoko Izumo (出雲 良子, Izumo Ryōko) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited her from the year 1992 AD. Story Ryoko Izumo is a determined, tough and healthy high school girl from Japan who looks for the meaning of fighting to become a true fighter. She also is a disciplined and diligent Japanese judo practitioner and sports superstar who fills the hearts of the people in her hometown with pride. When a young Ryoko was training with her father Goro Izumo, she threw him so far away he actually became lost. She hasn't seen him since then, and therefore has been raised andd trained by her grandfather Sanshiro Izumo and her seniors Love and Aya for years. Ryoko is so focused in battle that her body learned to instinctively react with violence when coming with physical contact with someone else. She also has problems maintaining both Judo and her studies, often arriving late to class due to competitions. Even though she is a student, Ryoko has troubles with basic Math and English. Ryoko journeys the world picking fights with other warriors, until one day she is invited by her opponent in a street fight to a tournament named "World Heroes", which will be held once again. The opponent in question was the Iga Ninja Hanzou Hattori. Admiring Hanzou's strength, Ryoko accepts to take part in it. She also comes to know Janne D'Arc, whom she respects for being strong and beautiful and wishes to surpass one day, like an older sister, even though Janne only sees her as a kid. At the end of the tournament, she returns to Japan. Shura Nai Khanomtom also has an unrequited love towards Ryoko, even though she recognizes hes talented Ryoko went around challenging inumerous dojos to test herself even further. She ends up being a Judo hustler, winning against many Judo fighters around the country. When a new World Heroes is held, she participates encouraged by the idea of meeting Hanzou again. Ryoko ends up developing a crush on Hanzou, visits him often and even goes out with him once, but he remains unaware of her feelings and only sees her like a sister. Dr. Sugar Brown agrees to let her use his time machine to travel to different eras seeking new challengers in tournaments. In one of these travels, she ends up meeting the fighter Lee Hae Gwon, who teaches her one of his moves, and Kisarah Westfield, a friend of Dr. Brown whom tells Ryoko that the ninja Fuuma Kotaro ended up being lost in that time not long ago. Dr. Sugar Brown, the organizer of the World Heroes tournament, has located Ryoko's father Goro for her. As they rush each other for a hug, Ryoko unconsciously throws her father so far away to the point he gets lost once again in the world. In tears, Ryoko screams for him without success, while Brown remains surprised at what happened. Game Appearances *World Heroes 2 - Playable *World Heroes Perfect - Playable *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2 *SNK High School Collection Trivia * She was inspired on famous real-life judoka Ryoko Tani (formerly Ryoko Tamura), while the main details from her background are modeled after the title character of the manga series Yawara!. The running gag of her father getting lost after thrown by Ryoko is also a reference to Yawara!. Fighter's History, released in the same year as WH2, also featured a character with the same basis and name (Ryoko Kano). * Her win quote against Jack the Ripper reveals she thinks he might be a good person, showing how naive she is. * Her win quote in the Japanese version of World Heroes Perfect against Ryofu and Zeus mentions how they lost despite using weapons. This is an error on ADK's part, as Zeus doesn't use weapons. * Jack's win quote against Ryoko in the Japanese version reveals she's virgin, as her blood tastes like the blood of one. * Her Grandfather (Sanshiro) and seniors Love and Aya can be seen on her stage in World Heroes 2. Ryoko's father Goro appears in her ending in World Heroes Perfect Gallery World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Ryokowh2j pic.png|Portrait Ryoko wh2ending1.png|Ending Ryoko wh2ending2.png|Defeating another dojo Ryoko wh2ending3.png|Ryoko, Dojo Hustler Ryoko wh2ending4.png|Ending Ryoko wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Ryoko Jet.jpg|WH2 Jet Artwork Ryoko intro.png|Intro Ryoko bust.png|Bust ryokostage.png|Ryoko's grandfather Sanshiro and her seniors Love (Left) and Aya (Right) on the far leftt Wh2j gb.jpg|WH2 Jet Game Boy Cover Wh2j cover.jpg|WH2 Jet cover WH2Gamepro.jpg|WH2 Gamepro Artwork Wh2cover.jpg|WH2 Cover Wh2 pcenginecover.png|WH2 Cover PC Engine version Wh2 marqueeheader.jpg|WH2 Marquee Header Wh2 famicomcover.jpg|WH2 Famicom version cover Wh2j imagealbum.jpg|WH2 Jet OST cover Wh2 image album.jpg|Back cover from WH2 OST Intro2.png|Opening Artwork for OST.png|WH2 OST Artwork Worldheroes2scwarningcardpcengine.gif|WH2 Warning Card from PC ENGINE version World-Heroes-2-Jet-Image-Album-Soundtrack-OST2.jpg|Artwork from WH2 Jet OST Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Judo Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:World Heroes 2 Category:Jujutsu Category:Student